El sentimiento cambia
by arsazu1985
Summary: Sakura regresa a Konoha tras haberse ido después de mucho tiempo y ha vuelto para enmendar sus errores con Naruto, ¿estará a tiempo aún para lograrlo? Mi primer fanfic de Naruto, y también el primero en mucho tiempo, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Un fanfic de Naruto Shippuden**

**Título: "El sentimiento cambia" **

**Antes de empezar con el fanfic quisiera decir y aclarar unas cosas:**

**La historia toma lugar unos años después de la cuarta guerra, los sucesos ocurridos en la película de The Last no ocurrieron pero aclaro que esta historia es un Narusaku con algo de Naruhina.**

**Aclaro que no soy fan ni hater de algún ship canónico o no canónico de este anime, es sólo una historia que he querido escribir desde hace tiempo así que me tomaré algunas libertades.**

**Para este fanfic usaré la letra de una canción llamada ¡Ay amor! Interpretada por el trovador mexicano Nicho Hinojosa.**

Era un día tranquilo en Konoha; habían pasado casi 5 años de la cuarta guerra ninja y tanto la aldea como el mundo comenzaban a volver a vivir de nuevo una era pacífica gracias a sus héroes y en el caso de Konoha principalmente a Naruto Uzumaki.

Aunque Kakashi era el actual Hokage, era un secreto a voces que Naruto sería tarde o temprano su sucesor, no había mejor candidato para el puesto según los habitantes; la quinta Hokage Tsunade seguía viviendo en la aldea pero ahora se encargaba como la líder del cuerpo médico del hospital de Konoha.

Naruto vivía en su apartamento totalmente restaurado y ampliado, ser el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja le atrajo muchas ventajas al rubio ninja; ahora era el hombre más admirado y respetado en el mundo. Aún seguía realizando misiones en varias otras partes del mundo, pero en muchos casos era invitado especial en varias celebraciones y fiestas dedicadas en su honor.

Naruto se encontraba descansando en su hogar tras haber estado en una misión por casi una semana, llevaba ya unas horas durmiendo tranquilamente cuando le pareció entre sueños escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta; creyó primero que lo había soñado, pero ahí estaba otra vez ese sonido, se desperezó un poco y se levantó para abrir y cuando vio quién era se sorprendió bastante, tanto que hasta creyó que seguía soñando, era Sakura.

Su sorpresa era principalmente porque era la primera vez en año y medio que se veían; sucede que Sakura había decidido salir de la aldea para reencontrarse con Sasuke ya que él no había vuelto a la aldea desde que se habían despedido en la entrada de Konoha junto a Kakashi; Sakura en ese entonces era la mano derecha de su maestra Tsunade pero sus ansias por volver a ver a Sasuke pudieron más con ella y pidió permiso para dejar la aldea.

La parte triste de todo esto es que se fue prácticamente sin despedirse de nadie, ni de su familia, ni de sus amigos, sólo lo sabían Kakashi y Tsunade; por eso para Naruto fue una gran sorpresa.

-Sakura… tú… ¿en verdad eres tú?

Y para aumentar su sorpresa, Sakura lo abrazó sin decir nada; simplemente se lanzó hacia él y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras que se le podía escuchar ligeros sollozos

-Lo siento Naruto, en verdad lo siento; sé que no me despedí de ti hace tiempo, pero te aseguro que ya aprendí de mis errores…

Naruto no dijo nada, sólo dejó que ella siguiera consolándose y la invitó a pasar mientras cargaba su equipaje; ella secó sus lágrimas mientras veía a su alrededor, se podía notar una paz y tranquilidad totales, aunque había algo de desorden.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que prepare algo?

-La verdad sí por favor; apenas ayer comí lo suficiente para poder viajar sin parar todo el día; ya extrañaba mucho volver a casa… _y a ti._

Esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

-Creo que solamente tengo ramen para ofrecerte, espero no te moleste

-Para nada, de hecho, no me sorprende que sea lo único que tengas, igual sé que sabrá muy bien

-¿Algún ramen en especial que quieras?

-Mientras no sea uno muy picante o condimentado está perfecto; ¿podrías darme un poco de agua también por favor? Tengo mucha sed.

.-Claro, enseguida

Tras haberle dado agua en un vaso, Naruto fue a la cocina a preparar el ramen mientras ella esperaba en la sala; tras un par de minutos en total silencio Naruto comentó:

-Y dime ¿pudiste ver a Sasuke? ¿Cómo se encuentra ese teme?

Pero apenas había acabado de decir esto cuando se escuchó el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose; Naruto por impulso se dirigió a donde se escuchó el ruido y vio a Sakura intentando recoger los pedazos rotos.

-Lo lamento, se me resbaló el vaso, es que estoy… muy cansada del viaje

-Deja eso, yo lo limpiaré, podrías lastimarte.

Naruto recogió los pedazos, pero en el último que tomó se cortó ligeramente un dedo; Sakura se dispuso a curarlo con su chakra curativo; cuando la herida cicatrizó, Naruto le sirvió el ramen y mientras ella comía, Naruto la observaba en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

.No, es sólo que… aunque estoy sorprendido, me da alegría verte de nuevo después de todo este tiempo, ¡de veras!.

Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente al oír esto; entonces ligeramente estiró su mano hacia a la de Naruto y la tocó

-Naruto… yo… creo que debo decirte algo muy importante… verás…

Pero entonces alguien volvió a tocar a la puerta de Naruto, cuando él abrió, observó que era un ninja guardia del Hokage quien al ver a Naruto se arrodilló y bajó la mirada.

-Señor Naruto Uzumaki, la quinta Hokage me ha enviado para decirle que necesita su presencia lo más pronto posible en el hospital, dijo que era muy urgente.

-¿En el hospital? ¿Sucedió algo?

-Lo siento, la Quinta Hokage no me dio más información, sólo lo que acabo de decirle, dijo que le daría más detalles cuando llegara.

-Entiendo, iré de inmediato

Tras esto, el guardia se retiró mientras Naruto le informaba de esto a Sakura; ella decidió acompañarle y aunque Naruto le sugirió primero pasar a dejarla en su hogar para que descansara, ella se negó y dijo que lo acompañaría, además también estaba ansiosa de volver a ver a su maestra.

Después de unos minutos, Naruto llegó al hospital donde fue recibido por Tsunade en la entrada y al igual que Naruto al inicio se sorprendió bastante al ver a Sakura.

-Sakura, no sabía que ya habías regresado… yo…

-Es un honor y gusto volver a verla maestra Tsunade.

-Abuela Tsunade, ¿para qué me llamaste con tanta urgencia?

-Verás Naruto, sucede que…

-Sakura… hija… ¿en verdad eres tú?

La madre de Sakura se encontraba ahí también en el hospital, pero se le veía muy triste, con los ojos llorosos y bastante preocupada.

-Mamá ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué sucede?

-Es tu padre Sakura, hace unas horas en la mañana sufrió un ataque al corazón y lo trajeron de emergencia.

Al oír esto Sakura casi cae de rodillas de la impresión, pero Naruto la sostuvo y entonces ella comenzó a llorar también y abrazó a su madre.

-No… puedo creerlo.

Entonces Tsunade se dirigió a Naruto.

-Naruto, por eso quería llamarte; verás, hace unas horas el señor Haruno llegó aquí por ese mal, logramos estabilizar su ritmo cardiaco, pero al analizar bien su situación notamos que necesitará un trasplante de corazón ya que el suyo sufrió un fuerte daño con el infarto; la buena noticia es que al parecer ya hay un corazón disponible para realizar la operación, pero la mala noticia es que tardará varias horas en llegar hasta aquí, tal vez unas 6 horas.

-Comprendo, pero ¿en qué podré ayudar?

-Verás; mientras esperamos a que el nuevo corazón llegue tenemos que administrarle chakra de energía constantemente para evitar que sufra otro infarto pero si llego a hacer eso durante tanto tiempo pueda que gaste toda mi energía para cuando llegue el corazón y creo que es necesario que yo realice la operación para que todo salga bien; necesito que le otorgues tu energía como lo hiciste con los ninjas en la batalla contra Madara para así lograr mantenerlo a salvo y yo podré estar con suficiente energía para realizar el trasplante después.

-Ya veo, entonces vamos abuela Tsunade, no hay tiempo que perder.

La señora Haruno se acercó a él y lo abrazó efusivamente

-Muchas gracias, joven Naruto, por favor ayude a mi esposo

-Creo que debería ir con ustedes, dijo Sakura

-Sakura; lo siento, pero no puedo permitir eso

-Pero maestra Tsunade, yo quiero ayudar también

-Entiendo tu decisión, pero en este momento estás muy alterada por la situación y necesito a personal con la cabeza fría y despejada para realizar esta labor; es mejor que te quedes aquí con tu madre, yo estaré notificando constantemente de la situación.

Sakura vio que no valía la pena insistir así que obedeció no sin antes desearle a Naruto buena suerte y también abrazarlo y rogarle que salvara a su padre.

-Ya me conoces Sakura, tu padre se salvará, lo prometo

Y entonces como lo hizo en otra ocasión, Naruto hizo una amplia sonrisa y puso pulgar arriba

-Y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, ¡de veras!

Entonces él y Tsunade se retiraron mientras madre e hija los veían alejarse; cuando estuvieron solas la madre de Sakura le dijo:

-A veces me he preguntado por qué no le diste siquiera una oportunidad

Sakura no dijo nada, sólo agachó la mirada y retuvo el llanto.

Mientras tanto, poco antes de llegar a donde se encontraba el señor Haruno, Naruto le dijo a Tsunade que, aunque era verdad que el chakra de Kurama podía ayudar a mantener estable al señor Haruno, también era un riesgo ya que tal chakra si no lo administraba en la cantidad adecuada podrá darle demasiada energía al corazón y empeorar las cosas; así que le pidió de favor que además de él estuviera un grupo de enfermeras para ayudarle en caso de que algo malo sucediera.

-Tienes razón Naruto, haré que un grupo de enfermeras te apoye en esta situación.; por cierto, ¿cuándo regresó Sakura a la aldea? No esperaba verla.

-También me sorprendí mucho cuando la vi, creo que apenas llegó hoy porque llegó a mi casa directamente.

Ambos llegaron al cuarto donde estaba el señor Haruno, se encontraba rodeado de máquinas que revisaban su respiración, latidos del corazón, presión arterial, etc; y también estaba ahí Ino quien se encargaba de revisar los datos y estar administrando constantemente su chakra curativo.

-¿Todo bien hasta ahora Ino?

-Sí maestra Tsunade, hasta el momento no ha habido percances; oh, hola, Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí?

Tsunade le explicó la situación y le pidió que trajera a otras 3 enfermeras para apoyar a Naruto y también para que ella pudiera descansar, ya que necesitaría la ayuda de su, ahora mano derecha, para poder realizar el trasplante con éxito. Ino se retiró unos minutos y regresó con 3 jóvenes enfermeras quien al ver a Naruto intentaron no desmayarse ni gritar de la emoción; y es que ahora que Naruto era el gran héroe había muchas chicas que intentaban conquistarle.

-Muy bien Naruto, aquí estarán contigo mis estudiantes para ayudarte en caso de que se necesite, cualquier situación adversa háganmelo saber por favor.

-Gracias abuela Tsunade; muy bien aquí voy, Jutsu multi clones de sombra.

Y en ese momento aparecieron 3 clones, por supuesto las jóvenes enfermeras se emocionaron al ver esto, si ver a un Naruto era un sueño hecho realidad para ellas, ver 3 más era el paraíso.

-Muy bien muchachos, necesitaré su ayuda para lo siguiente; yo estaré proporcionando algo de la energía de Kurama para ayudar a este señor y que no sufra un ataque cardiaco; estaré así por alrededor de una hora y tras ese tiempo uno de ustedes se turnarán para seguir con la labor, procuren no dar demasiada energía, queremos que su corazón se mantenga estable y si le damos siquiera un poco más de esa energía podría ser fatal, procuren recordar eso; estas bellas señoritas estarán aquí para ayudarnos en caso de cualquier emergencia pero espero que eso no suceda, ¿les quedó claro?

-¡SEÑOR, SÍ SEÑOR!; respondieron los clones

-Pues entonces a trabajar.

Y mientras Naruto y sus clones comenzaban con su labor y las enfermeras se los comían con los ojos; Sakura y su madre se encontraban esperando cualquier noticia sobre la salud de su ser querido.

-Hija, iré por algo de comida y café ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-No, gracias mamá; estoy bien

-¿Estás segura? Te noto muy agotada… te traeré algo de comer

La señora Haruno se levantó y Sakura se quedó sola esperando cualquier noticia y entonces escuchó una voz familiar

-Entonces es cierto, has vuelto frente de marquesina

Sakura alzó la mirada y vio a Ino con una ligera sonrisa

-Ino, cuánto tiempo sin verte

-Supongo que no es necesario preguntar por qué estás aquí, pero ¿cuándo regresaste?

-Esta mañana, Naruto me acompañó aquí cuando…

-Oye, espera ¿cómo sabes que Naruto está aquí? ¿Acaso lo visitaste antes de todos? Y por cierto, ¿no se supone que te habías ido a buscar a Sasuke? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Vino contigo?

Sakura estaba abrumada con tanta pregunta a la vez, pero cuando escuchó el nombre de Sasuke cerró los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos dijo

-No, Sasuke no está aquí y la verdad no sé dónde está; siento que jamás debí haberme ido ya que… nunca pude encontrarlo por más que lo intenté y cuando creía que ya estaba cerca de él, en verdad él ya estaba muy lejos de mí… fue una total pérdida de tiempo.

Ino pudo sentir su molestia y frustración y puso una mano en el hombro de Sakura como muestra de apoyo

-Lamento oír eso, la verdad me sorprendí mucho cuando supe que de improviso te fuiste de la ciudad y habías dejado tu puesto; no fue fácil llenar tus zapatos frentona, pero al menos he aprendido mucho de la maestra Tsunade en este tiempo.

-Lamento haberte hecho cargar con esa responsabilidad Ino; de haber sabido que el viaje sería para nada nunca me hubiera ido de aquí.

-Ya, ya, Sakura; lo importante es que ya estás aquí y que haremos todo lo posible para salvar a tu padre, hasta Naruto está haciendo de su parte.

-Gracias amiga

E inesperadamente Sakura la abrazó

-Bienvenida de vuelta a casa… y por favor, si vuelves a irte por un largo tiempo al menos avisa antes.

-Lo prometo, aunque honestamente por ahora esta es la única ciudad en donde deseo estar; por favor Ino, avísame cualquier noticia que tengas de mi padre.

-Seguro Sakura; ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Se despidieron con otro abrazo; Ino volvió a sus actividades y Sakura se quedó esperando; los minutos pasaban y estos se convertían en horas, tanto Sakura como su madre comenzaron a preocuparse ya que ya habían pasado más de dos horas y nadie les había dicho algo sobre el señor Haruno.

Afortunadamente, Tsunade fue a notificarles que hasta el momento todo iba bien, no había ocurrido algún percance y Naruto seguía administrando la energía de Kurama para mantener al señor Haruno estable pero el trasplante aún tardaría en llegar algunas horas más.

Y al fin, tras esperar otro par de horas más, el corazón para trasplante había llegado al hospital.

-Enfermeras; preparen la sala de cirugías inmediatamente, debemos realizar la operación lo más pronto posible

-Enseguida maestra Tsunade.

La madre de Sakura se acercó a ella

-Por favor Tsunade-sama; salve a mi esposo

-Haremos todo lo mejor posible, señora Haruno.

Entonces Sakura y su madre vieron que una enfermera llevaba a Naruto en una camilla

-¿Qué le sucede a Naruto? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Bueno, Sakura; debes entender que se pasó las últimas horas administrando chakra sin parar a tu padre para mantenerlo estable; ni siquiera ha probado un bocado, debe estar totalmente agotado, me sorprende que aún se encuentre algo despierto; si otra persona hubiera hecho lo mismo ya estaría inconsciente seguramente, Naruto no deja de sorprenderme.

Tsunade pidió que le dieran un lugar en solitario para que Naruto pudiera descansar más tranquilamente mientras ella y su equipo se dirigían a la sala de operaciones. Tras unas horas de ardua labor, la operación había sido exitosa, el corazón nuevo no sufrió un rechazo y el señor Haruno estaría un par de días más en observación antes de regresar a casa.

-Muchas gracias Hokage-sama; no sé cómo agradecerle este favor, decía la madre de Sakura

-No tiene nada de qué agradecer, sólo hice mi labor como médico; pero a quien creo que deben agradecer más es a Naruto, sin su ayuda habría sido mucho más difícil lograr todo esto; ¡Oh, vaya! Precisamente miren quién viene por aquí.

Naruto se acercaba hacia el grupo de mujeres, se notaba que aún seguía algo débil ya que en su mirada se notaba el cansancio y sus pasos eran algo lentos.

-Abuela Tsunade, ¿cómo ha ido todo? ¿ya se realizó la operación?

-Así es Naruto, gracias a tu ayuda todo salió perfectamente, aunque el señor Haruno tendrá que quedarse unos días más aquí bajo observación.

-Entiendo; te lo dije Sakura, todo salió bien ¡de veras!

Y entonces, Sakura lo abrazó como en aquella ocasión tras la batalla contra Pain, sólo que sin golpearlo antes, claro; mientras que la señora Haruno se inclinaba ante él e intentaba besarle la mano.

-Muchas gracias Uzumaki-sama; mi familia y yo estamos en deuda con usted.

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad señora Haruno, llámeme sólo Naruto si quiere, yo sólo hice mi labor como buen ciudadano de Konoha; además, algún día seré el Hokage de esta aldea y por tanto debo ver por el bienestar de sus habitantes ¡de veras!

La señora Haruno también lo abrazó mientras seguía llorando

-Perdóneme por favor joven Naruto; yo… admito que solía odiarle en secreto, cuando supe que sería el compañero de mi hija en la escuela ninja me sentí horrorizada pero sólo lo permití porque después supe que el otro chico Uchiha estaría con ella; pero después de todo lo que he visto a través de los años me di cuenta que estuve muy equivocada sobre usted, lo que hizo por la ciudad tras la batalla contra el malvado Pain y ahora esto… no me siento siquiera digna de mirarle a los ojos de lo avergonzada que estoy. Ha hecho tanto por todos a pesar de que la mayoría lo tratamos como paria. Por favor, perdóneme.

Naruto no dijo nada, sólo correspondió el gesto de la mujer permitiéndole llorar en su hombro mientras palmeaba su espalda; Sakura veía la escena entre sorpresa y ternura ya que su madre al igual que ella era de difícil carácter y eran raras las ocasiones cuando lloraba y abría su corazón ante los demás.

-_Creo que ha llegado el momento de que yo también sea honesta con mis sentimientos y con Naruto; si mi madre pudo hacerlo yo también puedo._

Entonces el claro sonido de un rugir de estómago se escuchó saliendo del abdomen de Naruto ya que literalmente llevaba todo el día sin comer nada.

-Lo siento; espero que el viejo Ichiraku siga abierto, muero por un plato enorme de ramen; no me lo tomes a mal abuela Tsunade pero nunca me ha gustado la comida del hospital.

Sakura se ofreció para acompañarlo mientras que su madre decidió quedarse para cuidar a su esposo; pero lamentablemente para Naruto, el puesto de Ichiraku ya había cerrado.

-¡Demonios! Tengo tanta hambre que estaba a dispuesto a comer al menos unos cinco grandes tazones al hilo. ¡De veras!

-Entonces regresemos a tu casa, seguramente tienes tu alacena repleta de ramen.

En el transcurso de vuelta a casa de Naruto, Sakura trataba de apegarse al joven rubio.

-¿Pasa algo Sakura?

-No… nada, es sólo que… te noto muy débil y no quiero que te caigas del cansancio.

Llegando al lugar, Naruto dijo que tomaría una ducha mientras Sakura preparaba el ramen, o más bien, los ramens ya que seguramente Naruto comería bastantes de una sola vez; para cuando Naruto salió, Sakura ya tenía al menos preparados 10 ramens de diferentes sabores; Naruto le ofreció algunos a ella ya que pensaba que ella tampoco había comido en el día; así que ambos se dedicaron a cenar plácidamente en compañía del otro.

-_Parecemos como una pareja de recién casados… espera Sakura, ¿qué rayos estás diciendo? ¡KYAAA!_

Entonces Sakura mientras comía, veía a Naruto comer sus ramens a placer, no importa el tiempo que pasara, Naruto en ciertas cosas nunca cambiaría y eso es una de las que tanto le gustaba ver en él.

-_Tantos momentos que pudimos haber tenido así juntos y yo por tonta y ciega los desperdicié; pero ahora estoy dispuesta a compartir este y los siguientes momentos por el resto de nuestras vidas._

-Por cierto, Sakura, no me dijiste cómo se encuentra Sasuke

Esto hizo a ella toser un poco cuando escuchó ese nombre; Naruto se levantó para ayudarla

-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella tras acabar de toser, cerró los ojos, respiró con profundidad y le dijo a Naruto en tono serio.

-Naruto, creo que es momento de que hable contigo sobre algunas cosas muy importantes pero primero te pediré que me dejes hablar y no me interrumpas hasta que termine, pero créeme que lo que te diré es la verdad.

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar, regresó a su asiento y dijo:

-Está bien, te escucho

-Naruto, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Sasuke sobre cuál era su mayor sueño actualmente?

-Creo que sí; según recuerdo, él decía que quería restaurar el clan Uchiha

-Es correcto, pues te sorprenderá saber ahora lo tan serio que se tomó en hacer realidad ese sueño suyo.

Entonces Sakura comenzó a relatar lo que había ocurrido en el tiempo que estuvo en la búsqueda de Sasuke; resultó que lo que le había dicho a Ino era mentira ya que sí se había encontrado con Sasuke tras cerca de un año; obviamente entonces Sakura se encontraba muy feliz de haber logrado su meta pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de una triste realidad para ella, sucedió que Sasuke en su afán de restaurar a su clan se había dedicado en secreto a conquistar muchas chicas de diferentes aldeas y para cuando Sakura supo la verdad, ya había alrededor de 20 mujeres esperando un hijo suyo. Sasuke más que nada veía en Sakura a una buena partera y enfermera, pero obviamente ella al sentirse engañada y utilizada decidió dejar a Sasuke una noche sin avisar y fue cuando decidió regresar a Konoha.

Naruto obviamente se quedaba perplejo al saber toda la verdad; no sabía si sentirse asombrado o incrédulo o hasta decepcionado por esta nueva actitud de Sasuke.

-¿Y… al menos no sabes en dónde está ahora o qué otras cosas más ha hecho?

-No, no ni me interesa saberlo, por mí él ya no me importa en absoluto, mientras menos sepa de él mejor, ya está muerto para mí, lo abandoné.

Oh… ¿y al menos le avisaste?

-Naruto, estoy hablando en serio; y te pediré de favor que de ahora en adelante si puedes jamás menciones su nombre en mi presencia.

-Lo siento, sólo quería aligerar la tensión en el ambiente; y ahora que has vuelto ¿qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé, creo que retomar la vida que nunca debí dejar aquí; creo que volveré a trabajar en el hospital, tal vez a Ino y a la maestra Tsunade les vendría bien mi ayuda.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio por un par de minutos

-Creo que con todo esto ya se me fue el hambre, pero no debo desperdiciar la comida; quédate a dormir aquí, ya es muy tarde y además mañana debemos regresar al hospital para saber cómo sigue tu padre.

-No, Naruto; ya te has tomado demasiadas atenciones conmigo, creo que es mejor que regrese a mi casa.

-Por favor, insisto; es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme preparado la cena, toma una ducha si quieres y yo preparo un tendido para que duerma yo, te dejaré mi cama.

-No, Naruto, en serio, no es necesario.

Pero ante tanta insistencia del rubio, la peli-rosa acabó cediendo; mientras ella sacaba de entre su equipaje algo de ropa para dormir encontró una hoja de papel; Sakura sabía lo que era ya que era una carta para Naruto que nunca se atrevió a mandarle, pero ahora que se había armado de valor para decirle la verdad sobre Sasuke, entendió que debía hacer lo mismo con este otro asunto.

-Naruto, hay otra cosa que creo debes saber

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

Entonces ella le dio la carta, estaba escrita por ambos lados y se podían notar algunas marcas circulares y tinta corrida en ella, significando que Sakura había llorado mientras la había hecho; a Naruto le bastó leer unas cuantas líneas para saber lo que estaba escrito; miró a Sakura sorprendido y le dijo:

-¿Cuándo escribiste esto?

Sakura esta ligeramente ruborizada y esquivaba la mirada del chico rubio en ella

-Hace como dos meses; en varias ocasiones quise destruirla ya que no me sentía con valor para mandártela pero después pensé que ese sería otro gran error en mi vida si lo hacía, así que mejor pensé dártela en persona.

-¡Qué curioso! Si te soy sincero, muchas veces cuando fui niño soñé que algún día me darías una carta como esta y que cuando eso sucediera tendría miles de cosas por decirte; y ahora que en verdad está pasando, tengo la mente totalmente en blanco.

-Mira… sé que durante años fui muy grosera contigo, pero créeme que nunca fue mi intención haberte lastimado tanto

-Está bien, Sakura; eso ya lo sé, yo también llegué a ser mi peor enemigo a veces; además no creo que sea momento de hablar sobre esto, ya es tarde y debemos descansar para regresar mañana al hospital.

-Naruto, no estás obligado a leer esa carta, pero si lo vas a hacer, hazlo hasta el final.

Entonces Sakura entró a ducharse mientras que Naruto seguía con la hoja en su mano; un par de minutos después, Naruto decidió leer la carta por completo.

**Hola Naruto: entenderé si en algún momento decides parar de leer esta carta y la haces pedazos, no te lo reprocharé si así pasa, pero desde estas primeras líneas te aclaro que lo que quiero decirte aquí es la verdad al 100% y que es mi corazón abierto quien se manifiesta.**

**Recuerdo que hace unos años, en el país del hierro, me reprochaste por haberte mentido al haber dicho que te amaba; sé que jamás me disculpé por ello y te pido perdón sinceramente, tenías razón; me estaba mintiendo a mí misma en ese entonces y entenderé también si aún me guardas rencor por ello.**

**Pero ahora estoy dispuesta a demostrarte que la Sakura que varias veces se burló de ti, te ofendió, te mintió y engañó ya no existe en mí y que una nueva Sakura que está dispuesta a amarte e inclusive a dar su vida por ti ha nacido; estoy totalmente segura de que esta vez no estoy mintiéndome ni a ti tampoco, soy capaz de pasar el resto de mi vida en querer demostrarte que mi nueva yo sólo será fiel a ti y nadie más.**

**Créeme que estoy llorando mientras estoy escribiendo esto; lloro al recordar todos los momentos perdidos que pudimos haber pasado juntos y que por mi obstinación por Sasuke nunca quise ver; las veces que te golpeé, te falté al respeto inclusive cuando no era mi intención hacerlo, el nunca haberte dado una oportunidad y de poder descubrir que ahora y siempre fuiste tú el chico a quien debí querer, escuchar, seguir, respetar y amar.**

**Pareciera que todo este tiempo que estuve lejos de la aldea fue sólo tiempo desperdiciado, pero estos últimos meses me han servido para reflexionar sobre ti y lo que pudimos ser pero que por mis tontos sueños de niña enamoradiza que creía en cuentos de hadas nunca me hicieron apreciarte y valorarte más.**

**Esa niña boba se ha ido y ante ti se encuentra ahora una mujer que tiene los pies sobre la tierra; estoy dispuesta a luchar por tu amor y confianza si me lo permites, y si es así te juro que la historia de amor que podremos escribir juntos será totalmente real, una que durará por el resto de nuestras vidas. Espero que ese amor tan puro y verdadero que sentías por mí siga en tu corazón.**

**Por favor, Naruto; sé que he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida pidiéndote favores aún a costa de tu vida, pero te pido solamente una oportunidad para demostrarte que soy capaz de amarte con todo mi ser, que mi corazón sólo te pertenecerá a ti y que es capaz hasta de dar su vida para probarlo; por favor, sólo te pido esa oportunidad de escribir una historia juntos y si me la concedes te juro que no te arrepentirás; espero que no sea tarde para enmendar mis tantos errores.**

**Tuya sincera y amorosamente… Sakura Haruno. **

Naruto releyó la carta un par de veces más para entender que no soñaba, al acabar de leer, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su pijama; preparó el tendido y la cama para Sakura y tras ello se acostó en el tendido que estaba al lado de la cama; unos minutos después, Sakura salió vestida en su pijama rosa y se acostó en la cama de Naruto; ambos intentaban dormir pero no podían: Naruto por lo que recién había leído y Sakura por la incertidumbre de saber si Naruto había leído su carta.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Sí?

-Oye… cuéntame… ¿qué cosas han sucedido mientras no estuve?

-Pues… se rumora que Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata y Konohamaru están saliendo en secreto

-¿En serio?

-Sí… ah, y Temari y Shikamaru planean su boda para el siguiente año

-¡Oh, vaya! Bueno, esos dos ya se estaban tardando

-Pero según la gente dice que más bien ya se quieren casar pronto porque… pues… Temari…

Entonces Naruto tocó ligeramente su estómago

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¿ESTÁ EMBARAZADA?

-Pues eso se rumora, yo no le he preguntado nada a ambos

-¡Jajaja! ¡Vaya, sí que han pasado cosas muy interesantes mientras no estuve aquí!

Así estuvieron ambos hablando amenamente por media hora; poco a poco a ambos les empezó a ganar el sueño pero antes de ello, Sakura dijo:

-¿Sabes Naruto? Siento que, desde ese día que me fui hasta este día pasaron sólo unas horas desde la última vez que nos vimos

-Bueno, para mí fue como si hubiera pasado toda una vida

Sakura se ruborizó un poco y se armó de valor para decirle:

-Te quiero mucho, Naruto

-Yo también te quiero, Sakura.

Pero ambos expresaron sus palabras con diferentes intenciones; mientras que las palabras de Sakura vinieron desde el fondo de su corazón, Naruto dijo su "te quiero" como en la forma en que un hermano se lo dijera a su hermanita. Sakura para reforzar sus palabras con hechos se acercó a él dispuesto a besarlo, pero en el último instante él apartó los labios y lo que ella besó fue su mejilla.

-Perdóname Sakura, no te ofendas, pero no me siento listo para esto… dame tiempo.

Sakura reprimió su llanto y dijo:

-Entiendo Naruto, también lo lamento, buenas noches, descansa.

Se dio la media vuelta y aun contra su voluntad se dispuso a dormir; Naruto se reprochó el haberla hecho llorar, pero en el fondo sintió que había hecho lo correcto, también se dio la media vuelta para dormir.

Al día siguiente, como estaba planeado, fueron al hospital, no sin antes pasar a la casa de Sakura a dejar sus pertenencias. Aunque el trayecto fue algo incómodo y muy silencioso para ambos; al llegar al lugar se encontraron con Tsunade.

-Buenos días maestra Tsunade, ¿cómo se encuentra mi padre?

-Hasta ahora todo ha salido perfecto Sakura, el corazón nuevo de tu padre no ha sufrido un rechazo, lo tuvimos bajo observación toda la noche, pero afortunadamente no ha sufrido ni un menor percance desde la operación; en este momento se encuentra despierto y dijo que quería verte y hablar contigo.

-Me alegra escuchar todo eso maestra; iré enseguida.

Mebuki Haruno, la madre de Sakura, se encontraba junto a su esposo Kizashi; ella le estaba dando de comer cuando vio que entraba su hija; Sakura al ver a su padre rompió en llanto y fue a abrazarlo

-Papá, me alegra mucho saber que ya te encuentras bien, tuve tanto miedo…

-Lo sé hija, yo también tuve mucho miedo; creí que ya no te volvería a ver otra vez; lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por este momento, pero al menos todo salió bien al final; por cierto, tanto la Quinta Hokage como tu madre me dijeron que tu amigo, el joven Naruto fue de gran ayuda en esto.

-Sí papá, de hecho, él me ha acompañado estos días, está en la sala de espera. También ha venido para saber cómo te encontrabas.

-¿En serio él está aquí? Por favor hazlo pasar, quisiera hablar con él para agradecerle por su ayuda.

Unos minutos después, Naruto se encontraba acompañando a la familia en la habitación.

-Buenos días señor Haruno; ¿cómo se siente?

-Vivo, me siento más que vivo y es gracias a usted joven Uzumaki.

-No, claro que no, señor; yo sólo hice lo que la anciana… perdón, la Quinta Hokage, me pidió hacer; además, si voy a ser el Hokage un día, debo empezar por cuidar el bienestar de sus habitantes ¡de veras!

Esas palabras conmovieron a los padres de Sakura

-Por favor joven Uzumaki, acérquese un poco, también tú Sakura; quiero decirles algo importante, y tú querida por favor quédate.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron al señor Haruno.

-Espero que muy pronto su gran sueño de ser el Hokage se vuelva realidad joven Uzumaki; me sentiré muy orgulloso y tranquilo que esta aldea en la que amo tanto vivir sea dirigida por alguien como usted… y aprovechando el momento que usted y mi hija están aquí quiero decirles esto…

Entonces para sorpresa de los demás, el hombre tomó las manos de los jóvenes y luego hizo que esas manos se entrelazaran.

-Joven Uzumaki, Sakura; estoy seguro que lo que diré sonará muy atrevido pero no creo tener otra oportunidad mejor que esta para decirles esto; si algún día ustedes deciden formar una relación, cuentan con mi total apoyo y bendición; y hasta estoy seguro que mi esposa piensa lo mismo que yo.

Naruto y Sakura estaban sorprendidos por este momento, se les veía un notable sonrojo en sus rostros.

-Papá… pero… tú… ¿por qué?...

-¡Vaya! Esto es … bueno…

-Bueno, joven Uzumaki, eso era todo lo quería decirle, estoy en deuda con usted, si en algún momento puedo ayudarle en lo que sea, no dude en decírmelo.

Minutos después, Sakura y Naruto estaban en la sala de espera, si antes el silencio era incómodo entre ellos, ahora éste era casi sepulcral; finalmente Sakura tímidamente dijo algo para romper dicho silencio.

-¡Vaya, qué inoportuno! ¿verdad? Este… ¿tienes hambre? Si gustas traeré algo de comer.

Pero antes de que Sakura diera media vuelta, ahora fue Naruto quien habló

-Sakura, creo que debemos hablar.

Sakura lo miró entre sorprendida y nerviosa, la mirada que le daba Naruto era muy seria y era claro de qué querría hablar con ella.

-Está bien Naruto, pero es mejor que hablemos en un sitio más privado.

Aunque Sakura llevaba tiempo sin haber estado dentro del hospital, aún recordaba bien cada sitio de este, así que llevó a Naruto a unos pasillos apartados, un sitio ideal para poder hablar en paz.

-Te escucho Naruto

Naruto sabía bien lo que quería decirle, pero no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo sin causar tanta confusión.

_No sé por dónde comenzar_

_Es muy difícil para mí_

_¿Cómo explicar que ya acabó?_

_El sentimiento cambia_

-Sakura, hice lo que me dijiste anoche; leí tu carta de principio a fin

-Ya… veo

-Honestamente, la leí más de una vez; no me lo tomes a mal, pero quería estar seguro de no estar soñando; si te soy sincero, una parte de mí se sintió muy feliz después de leerla, saber que la chica de quien he estado enamorado por tanto tiempo al fin me decía que me veía más que sólo su amigo o compañero de equipo hizo que esa parte saltara de alegría. Quizá si me hubieras dado una carta así días antes de haberte ido me habrías hecho sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo sin duda.

_El tiempo no es un buen guardián_

_Y la distancia no ayudó_

_Algo pasó, alguien llegó_

_Y no tiene remedio_

Y entonces también comencé a recordar tantas otras cosas que pasaron no sólo en este tiempo que no estuviste aquí, sino también en todos estos años en que nos conocemos; créeme que he pensado a profundidad durante todo ese tiempo y… he llegado a la conclusión de que… aunque sé que ahora no estás mintiéndome como la vez anterior, sino todo lo contrario, pero…lo siento Sakura, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

_¡Ay amor!_

_¡Perdóname!_

_Sólo intento no hacer daño_

_Sin mentiras, sin engaños_

Sakura al escuchar esto sintió como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera puesto en cámara lenta; tal vez podía entender la decisión de Naruto o inclusive pudo haber esperado el rechazo, pero aún sentía que debía saber los motivos tras su decisión.

-E… entiendo Naruto, tal vez cómo lo imaginé aún sigues odiándome por tanto daño que te he hecho durante tantos años; no te preocupes, aunque me duele mucho escuchar tu negativa, no reprocho que quieras vengarte de mí

-No Sakura, no hago esto por ánimos de venganza; tú me conoces bien, nunca te haría algo tan cruel, jamás me he considerado una persona rencorosa y menos aún con gente cercana y apreciada por mí, sólo digo que es mejor evitarnos más daño porque creo que si estamos juntos después de todo lo que hemos pasado sólo nos vamos a confundir más tarde o temprano y nos estaremos haciendo más daño que beneficio

_¡Ay amor!_

_¡Entiéndeme!_

_Sé que es duro y no sé lo qué hacer_

-Entonces dime por qué Naruto, ¿Por qué me niegas la oportunidad de demostrarte en verdad que deseo hacerte feliz? No entiendo por qué dices que nos vamos a confundir, yo tengo muy claro lo que siento en mi corazón y al fin descubrí que tú eres el hombre de mi vida; no creas que me estoy aprovechando por lo que dijo mi padre hace un momento, yo en verdad te amo Naruto y sólo te pido una oportunidad

Naruto la abrazó permitiéndole a Sakura soltar su llanto

-Sakura, no creas que por no corresponder a tus sentimientos significa que ahora te odio porque no es así, yo en verdad te sigo queriendo, pero no de la misma forma que antes, yo seguiré estando a tu lado siempre, pero desde otra perspectiva

_Si quieres verme alguna vez,_

_Tan sólo llama y volveré_

_Si tu dolor te deja ver_

_Quisiera ser tu amigo_

Sakura seguía llorando rodeada en sus brazos sin decir nada, así que Naruto dijo:

-Por favor, escúchame; cuando estuvimos en la academia, tú representabas el mundo entero para mí, pero claro, Sasuke siempre estuvo primero en tu mente y corazón; admito que en ese tiempo pensaba mil maneras en cómo hacerte cambiar de parecer, pero ahora creo que ese un pensamiento algo infantil porque quería también hacer cambiar algunas cosas de ti, pero ahora sé que si en verdad vas a amar a alguien debes hacerlo tal como es esa persona. Pero con el paso del tiempo vi que sólo iba a ser como el tercero en discordia entre Sasuke y tú y como en verdad le demostrabas amor a él me di cuenta de que no valía la pena seguir aferrándome a ese sueño; y la verdad no sé lo que pasó ni cómo, pero con el pasar de los años la angustia que sentía al saber que no me verías de la misma manera que Sasuke se transformó en dolor… y con mucho esfuerzo más logré que ese dolor se convirtiera en tristeza, y después de otro tiempo más, pude despertarme un día sin sentir que me moría por tu amor, sin sentir que me faltabas… y todo seguía estando bien.

_Yo nunca te podré olvidar_

_Pero el amor es como es_

_A veces da, a veces no_

_Y no tiene remedio_

-Sakura; el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti ya no es el mismo de antes; no te guardo ningún rencor, créeme; yo te sigo queriendo, y daría hasta lo imposible por arrancar de ti el dolor que estás sintiendo ahora, pero de la manera que quieres que yo esté para ti, hoy ya no estoy.

_¡Ay amor!_

_¡Perdóname!_

_Sólo intento no hacer daño_

_Sin mentiras, sin engaños_

Una parte en el fondo de Sakura quería reclamar, gritar o hasta maldecir, pero sabía que hacerlo sólo mostraría en ella una actitud pueril e hipócrita; Naruto se había armado de mucho valor para ser sincero con ella, tal vez más que nunca. Y aunque sentía que sus sueños y esperanzas se hacían añicos, no quedaba de otra más que aceptar la decisión de Naruto.

_¡Ay amor!_

_¡Entiéndeme!_

_Sé que es duro y no sé lo qué hacer_

Sakura siguió llorando rodeada en los brazos de Naruto por varios minutos más; quería soltar de golpe todo su llanto, llorar hasta que sus ojos se cansaran de hacerlo, llorar por Naruto una última vez en su vida. Después de varios minutos que para los dos fueron eternos, ambos regresaron a la sala de espera, Naruto se ofreció a traerle algo de comer mientras ella se quedaba, y así cuando ella esperaba escuchó una voz familiar.

-Sakura ¿en verdad eres tú?

Era Hinata, estaba vestida en uniforme de misión ninja.

-Hinata, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, amiga; ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… yo, acabo de llegar a la ciudad y…

Y entonces en ese momento Naruto llegó.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en una misión muy lejos de aquí.

Hinata como siempre, cada vez que veía a Naruto comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y comenzó a mover sus dedos en círculos.

-Hola… Naruto, así es; acabo de llegar de la misión… logramos cumplirla antes de lo esperado… pero… entonces cuando llegué a la ciudad, escuché que ayer te habían visto en el hospital y… bueno… me preocupé por ti.

Naruto se enterneció por ella, él no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero en los últimos meses había comenzado a sentirse muy feliz cada vez que la veía o hablaba con ella, sentía en calor en sus mejillas y un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago. Para Sakura, esto no pasó desapercibido, la forma en cómo Naruto miraba a Hinata le resultaba muy familiar, entonces supo que esta era su oportunidad para ayudar a su amigo a descubrir sus sentimientos, aunque sea un poco.

Naruto le explicó la verdad de su visita al hospital; Hinata se sintió aliviada de saber que Naruto estaba bien, pero se sintió triste por el padre de Sakura y ella le dio un abrazo de consuelo y le ofreció su apoyo.

-Naruto, ¿por qué no acompañas a Hinata a comer un ramen en Ichiraku? Seguramente tendrá mucha hambre después de regresar de su misión.

-Pero Sakura, ¿qué hay de tu padre?

-No te preocupes, ambos sabemos que ya está mucho mejor y que regresará pronto a casa; anda, vayan, estoy segura de que todo seguirá bien.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro, no pierdan el tiempo

Naruto se despidió con un abrazo al igual que Hinata, entonces tomó de la mano a Hinata mientras se retiraban; Sakura los veía alejarse sonriendo y escuchando a Naruto preguntarle si era verdad el rumor entre su hermana y Konohamaru; Naruto reía y sonreía, esa era la reacción que hubiera deseado ver en él hacia ella. Saber que ella era el motivo de sus sonrisas, de su alegría, de su felicidad y amor; pero ahora tendría que aceptar que el destino entre ellos era quizá solamente coincidir mas no estar juntos.

¿Trágica ironía o poética justicia? Sakura no sabría decirlo con seguridad, pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que, a pesar de todo, Naruto seguiría siendo alguien muy especial en su vida y que ahora debía ayudarlo a encontrar su propia felicidad, aun si eso significara que no fuera a su lado.

_¡Ay amor!_

_¡Perdóname!_

_Sé que es duro y no sé lo qué hacer._

**Hola a todos; he vuelto después de un largo tiempo, sé que debo disculparme por la ausencia tan larga. Me di cuenta de que no había escrito nada en este año 2019 que está por terminar y la verdad me sentí mal de saberlo ya que antes solía subir mínimo dos o tres historias por año, pero las responsabilidades en mí han aumentado y el tiempo ha sido escaso para seguir escribiendo.**

**Aún tengo otras ideas en mente, pero espero tener un poco de tiempo libre para escribirlas. Una sincera disculpa por la espera tan larga, espero que este fanfic les haya gustado; y aclaro como lo dije al principio, no soy fan ni hater de ningún ship en Naruto, esta sólo fue una historia que se me ocurrió hace tiempo y que desde hace tiempo quería escribir.**

**Quizá algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero esta historia la basé en una película que me gusta mucho llamada "No sos vos, soy yo" y que años después harían una adaptación mexicana llamado "no eres tú, soy yo"; aunque prefiero la versión argentina.**

**Por último, les deseo a todos mis lectores una muy feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo 2020. Espero volver a escribir pronto.**


	2. ¿Quién como tú?

**Un fanfic de Naruto Shippuden**

**Nombre: ¿Quién como tú?**

Hola a todos; la verdad no sabía si debía o no escribir este capítulo como continuación de: El sentimiento cambia; pero hace unos días escuché una canción y por algún motivo me inspiró a escribirlo, no sé si después de éste decida escribir otro más, pero por el momento espero que les guste este capítulo.

La canción en el que baso este fanfic se llama ¿Quién como tú? Interpretada por Ana Gabriel.

Para Sakura no era sencillo ver a Naruto formalizar su relación con Hinata; sabía que no debía tener ese sentimiento sabiendo que Naruto ya le había dejado muy honesta y sutilmente que ella ya no era la mujer especial en su corazón; y además, ella siempre había respetado a Hinata y nunca ha tenido nada en su contra, era una de sus amigas más cercanas y no planearía nunca romper ese respeto y amistad hacia ella por un capricho que se negaba a dejar atrás.

Sakura poco a poco comenzaba a restablecer su vida de nuevo en Konoha; había vuelto a trabajar en el hospital junto a Ino y su maestra Tsunade; además, el trabajo constante y ajetreado en el hospital, aunque no lo pareciera, le traía algunas ventajas; principalmente el estar metida durante mucho tiempo en el hospital para así no ver constantemente a Naruto e Hinata caminando juntos de la mano como ya era una costumbre.

_El perfume de su almohada tú lo conoces bien_

_Y la humedad de sus sábanas blancas también_

La verdad, aunque ellos llevaban ya casi un año como novios, Sakura desconocía si en ese lapso ya habrían llegado hasta ese punto, pero ¿y eso por qué debería importarle? ¿qué ganaría con ello? ¿más celos, más frustración, más miedo? Por respeto a sus amigos no permitiría que esas preguntas tuvieran una respuesta precisa; pero muy en el fondo sabía que tales sentimientos aún estaban en ella cuando los veía ya sea en las calles de Konoha o en algún restaurante o parque teniendo una cita

_Qué suerte la tuya que puedes tenerlo a tus pies_

_Sintiendo en tu boca sus besos que saben a miel_

Ese sabor a miel sólo podía sentirlo casi cada noche cuando Naruto era el dueño absoluto de sus sueños; soñar que era ella y no Hinata quien caminaba a su lado a todas partes de la mano, probar sus labios en cada beso que se daban sin importar que los demás los vieran; pero cada mañana lo que hasta hace un momento era un sueño muy real, despertaba sabiendo que debía enfrentar de nuevo la triste realidad

_Mirando cómo le hablas de amor el tiempo no se detiene_

_Y nada tengo yo que esperar, aunque me quede en el aire_

Envidia; otro sentimiento negativo que debía ocultar frente a todos; envidia al ver a Naruto descansar plácidamente en el regazo de su amada, envidia de ella al saber que, sin importar que Naruto fuera enviado inclusive hasta el otro lado del mundo en una misión y que esta durase días o semanas, ella tenía la esperanza que, al volver, Naruto buscaría sus brazos para reconfortarse.

_¿Quién como tú?_

_Que día a día puedes tenerle_

_¿Quién como tú?_

_Que solo entre tus brazos se duerme_

_¿Quién como tú?_

Y aunque Sakura pudiera ser una de las mejores kunoichis médicas del mundo ninja, la única que tenía la suficiente cercanía para curar los males de Naruto era Hinata

_¿Quién como tú?_

_Que tarde a tarde esperas que llegue_

_¿Quién como tú?_

_Que con ternura curas sus fiebres_

_¿Quién como tú?_

Su último y quizás único recuerdo real que le hacía feliz era cuando recordaba haber estado rodeado en los brazos del ninja rubio mientras la consolaba tras haber explicado y aclarado sus sentimientos; cómo deseaba que existiera alguna técnica o máquina que le permitiese volver en el tiempo y hacerle corregir sus errores, pues así sería ella quien seguiría recibiendo esos fuerte abrazos, pero no por consolación sino por verdadero amor.

_Esas noches de locura, tú las disfrutas bien_

_Y entre sus brazos las horas no pasan, lo sé_

_Mirando cómo le hablas de amor, el tiempo no se detiene_

_Y nada tengo yo que esperar, aunque me quede en el aire_

Pero aun con todos esos sentimientos negativos, no podía dejarse dominar por ellos y cometer otro grave error; el no haber sabido corresponder a tiempo los sentimientos de Naruto le consiguió como castigo haber perdido su amor, no permitiría perder su confianza y amistad sólo por berrinches de niña mimada, no podía hacerle eso a ambos. Sólo le quedaba atenerse a las consecuencias de sus errores y velar por la felicidad de ellos.

_¿Quién como tú?_

_Que día a día puedes tenerle_

_¿Quién como tú?_

_Que solo entre tus brazos se duerme_

_¿Quién como tú?_

-Perdóname Naruto; mi corazón aún no se resigna a dejarte ir; créeme, lo he intentado cada día, pero simplemente no he podido. Hinata, también perdóname por robarte a tu novio cada noche en mis sueños, no sé cómo puedo tener el valor de verte a la cara y que me consideres tu amiga; tú más que nadie eres la merecedora absoluta de su amor, espero que siempre sean felices.

_¿Quién como tú?_

_Que tarde a tarde esperas que llegue_

_¿Quién como tú?_

_Que con ternura curas sus fiebres_

_¿Quién como tú?_

**Bien, creo que por el momento sería todo; si encuentro otra canción que me inspire a escribir otro episodio, lo hare lo más pronto posible; espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
